


Life Happens

by JackWhisperer1011



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abortion, Drama, Explicit Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWhisperer1011/pseuds/JackWhisperer1011
Summary: A journey from the first time Betty gets pregnant, to the last. Follows Jughead and Betty through their young relationship when life just isn't going their way, to when everything falls into place and they live their dreams. Will be angsty for a bit but lots of fluff and happy moments too!





	1. Surprise!

"What if you're pregnant?" He had consistently thrown this joke around the last couple of years. Every time she was sick to her stomach or craved a weird food. Mostly because they'd considered it improbable so it was not a threat. 

The last two weeks, however, she'd found it less funny. She wouldn't buy a test, though. That would be paranoid. She's obviously not pregnant... right? No. Betty must be imagining these symptoms. 

Her birth control had eliminated her period so she could easily lie to herself and say that was why it hadn't come. She's been eating poorly and working too hard, that's why she's nauseated every moment and exhausted. 

"What if I am?" A quiet, soft voice escaped her. She didn't even think she would have been able to say it. Ignoring it all was so much easier. 

"Oh, you probably aren't. But look at these." A soft cup of her breast was all it took to elicit a small laugh, looking at her body in a full length mirror with the love of her life standing behind her, touching her body, his curl of black hair falling into his eyes. 

He looked up into the mirror from behind her and laughing with her. It wasn't enough to quell the fears, but she wanted to pretend as long as possible. 

Betty had heard about how women "just knew." They could feel it, sense it, just know it. She didn't identify with that feeling. It was still a question, still a niggling doubt. Hope. 

As they showered together, mixed emotions clung to the humid air. When she imagined herself at 23, she thought surely she would be married and totally ready for a baby. She would own a house, own a car, have a great job, and just be ready. As she looked up into her boyfriend's eyes she could only think of how extremely not ready they were. 

"Juggie?"

"Yeah?" He breathed as he locked eyes with her. 

"I think I might be pregnant."

***

Two days later she couldn't take it any longer. Jughead wanted her to take the test, but kept telling her he was sure she wasn't pregnant. He was trying to be supportive and comforting, but thought an official answer would help. 

It took no time at all to quickly buy a test and drive home. It was surreal as Betty went straight to the bathroom to see the results. 

Closing the cap, she watched the results. She had heard you had to wait one full minute. TV shows always showed people waiting for the timer. She was not given an instant of false hope, the plus sign showed up immediately. No faint lines, no waiting for results. It was conclusive, she was pregnant. 

"Jug," she said, no emotion in her voice or face. She didn't know what she was feeling, because she didn't know what to feel. It wasn't real, it wasn't expected. A nervous laugh nearly escaped her. 

"You're not pregnant?" He took time to look up from his phone. 

Betty handed her boyfriend the test wordlessly. 

"Oh." That was all he said followed by one more, "oh." 

The still air broke when he said, "Well I mean obviously we are not keeping it." 

Betty couldn't decide how that statement made her feel. She was a little shocked, feeling as though her mind had been made for her. Additionally, she was surprised her boyfriend wasn't still trying to be Mr. Brightside. 

"I assume that's what you want? I mean, you don't want to keep it, right?" Jughead stumbled over his words. He was obviously not trying to force her, and had jumped to conclusions. He kept fumbling and Betty stopped him with an agreement. 

Jughead stood, pulling her in. Hands started grabbing, tugging. Hard, sloppy, kisses were firmly exchanged. 

"I know you wish this wasn't happening, but I am so turned on right now," he pressed against her. "I love knowing I got you pregnant." 

Jughead pushed Betty into the wall, peeling her clothes away. He loved her swollen breasts, he loved her curves, and he loved that she was carrying his baby. In fact, just realizing what that meant, he loved that he was just about to have the best unprotected sex of his life.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty undergoes her procedure. Jughead and Betty make a promise to themselves about the future, and deal with the emotions of the aftermath.

In the days before Betty's appointment, she and Jughead were more attracted than ever. Some primal urge drove them over the edge. Jughead, especially, was unstoppable. He was constantly feeling her body, marking it's changes. Betty's hand was always resting on her belly, still marvelling to know she had a baby in there. 

At work she wondered if anyone had noticed her habit. She'd started tutoring until her journalism career could kick off. Did the parents suspect anything? She would only be 10 weeks on her appointment date, most women in their first pregnancy could still miscarry at this point and never even know. 

 

The morning of, Jughead held her as she snuggled into him. Betty was completely numb, no idea how to feel. She wasn't ready, she could barely afford rent. Jughead was trying to support his sister as she started university since neither of his parents could. 

They didn't have the money to take care of a baby. They couldn't even move out of the worlds tiniest apartment, and Betty couldn't make any career moves with no experience and a baby on the way. Jughead was barely about to finish his book, still hadn't gotten any bites on publishing. There was no way. 

If she went through with the pregnancy she couldn't ever give her baby up. She thought of how her mother had been much younger. Alice was stronger. Betty couldn't be the third in her family to accept early parenthood as her fate. Every day was a struggle for her sister, who raised her babies, and for her mom, wondering about the one she gave away. 

This decision was right for her. Right for everyone involved. She still didn't comprehend the reality. Betty didn't feel nervous or sad or guilty, maybe awkward walking into a clinic to say she was here for her abortion. 

After about fifteen minutes, she was called into another room. Jughead couldn't come. As soon as she let go of his hand, she was broken. She held steady through the door, but silently had tears stream out of her eyes while some sort of Home Renovation show was playing. Anything to keep the women from thinking about their situation, she supposed.

She was crying and didn't really know why. Her mind had not changed, and her resolution fortified seeing adult women in the same room, obviously unwilling to allow an unplanned pregnancy to rule the lives they'd worked for. Yet she was crying. 

When she was called to put her medical skirt on, and get an ultrasound done, she cried again. She'd never imagine having an ultrasound done to see her baby, with the screen turned away from her and the heartbeat sound on mute. The moment was supposed to be thrilling, hand in hand with the love of her life. 

Her silent tears went relatively unnoticed by the ultrasound technician. Betty wished she could have a photo, wished she could see the screen, but knew she couldn't. Every movement of the wand was harder on her, as it mapped out where her baby was located. 

It felt like forever before Betty was called into the final step of her procedure. In the room was a doctor and a nurse. Carefully, they explained what would happen. A needle was inserted, leaving Betty drowsy and heavy. The most incredible pain happened as the doctor started to suck the tissue from within her. It only lasted about 10-15 minutes before it was over. 

Betty felt the urge to vomit numerous times after the procedure. Anesthesia, even partial, seemed to make her feel queasy. She was so embarrassed to be ill in front of all the women in the second waiting area, all of them already nervous for their own surgeries, as she left. Thankfully she was well enough to make it to Jughead and get a ride home without being sick again. 

"Are you alright?" Jughead asked ten times on the drive home. Every time she mumbled yes. 

"They just had some kind of home improvement show on. I saw a teenager wearing her grad shirt, dated for this spring. I wonder if her parents knew. How would I have reacted to this in high school?" She wondered everything out loud while trying to explain bits and pieces to Jughead. 

"I think a lot of people romanticize this." Jughead tried to comfort her. His girlfriend was obviously distressed, and barley lucid at best. Even getting a whole sentence or two out that made sense was good. 

"I'm never doing this again," Betty stared at Jughead, still a little teary. It was obvious she meant that, and couldn't repeat the experience. Even knowing if was the right choice didn't convince her she could repeat it. 

Getting pregnant through birth control and a condom had such slim chances, it was probably meant to happen. That didn't mean it was meant to be, necessarily. Perhaps her experience was meant to force her to be ready for next time. Grow up, get settled, push life forward. It was a reminder that she wasn't ready, but that she wouldn't be if she kept going this way. Next time she wanted to be ready, planned or not. 

Betty slept most of the day, sleeping off the drugs. Jughead played games at the computer next to the bed, having bought her all she could ever wish to eat or drink. She'd had to fast before that, so was overwhelmingly happy to eat, especially after tossing what little contents she had. 

It wasn't until they went to sleep that Betty fell apart. All the tears fell as Betty clung to Jughead's shirt and cried.

"I didn't even have time to - to process it first. I di - didn't feel pregnant, I felt nothing. And now it is done and I feel nothing." She choked out partial sentences, shaking in her heartbreak. Betty could feel Jughead pull her closer to him, also having inconsistent breaths. 

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You know I would have done anything for you. Anything." Jughead held her, trying to help her through this difficult time. "I didn't give you much of a choice before blurting what I thought you would want and I'm so sorry."

"I want-t-ted it." She sniffed and gasped between heaves while crying. "I knew it was right but I'm- I'm - I'm so sad! I killed our baby, I made a decision that was so selfish. Bu-u-ut I could-dn't raise a baby. I know I couldn't. But I didn't have ti- i- ime." Betty's sobs were tearing at Jughead's heart. He promised himself that, as Betty had said, next time they would be ready. 

"Time to consider your decision? Bets, I'm so sorry. I know you didn't have any time to process all of what happened in only a few days-" he was interrupted by a cry. 

"It's over already and I never felt a thing. It's like a terrible story that I will always remember. I feel so empty, like part of me is gone" Betty calmly spoke as tears streamed down. 

For over an hour later, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Both devastated and exhausted. Each trying to mend their entirely shattered hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of #1

The following days showed vast improvement in Betty's outlook. Her hormones levelled back out, and she seemed relatively at ease with her decision. On the rare occassion she brought it up, unsure of Jughead's comfort with the topic, it became clearer that it was the right choice. 

"I still don't want to have to do that again." Betty announced this out of nowhere. "But I don't think I will have to, because I'll be ready then. Could you imagine trying to get ready for a brand new baby?" 

Both of them looked around, thinking they certainly couldn't do it in their tiny apartment that was a total disaster. It was too small to even squeeze a crib into unless they removed all the furniture.

Jughead considered how his novel had sold well, but certainly not enough to live more than paycheck to paycheck at whatever jobs he could work around writing. He was giving almost all of his money to Jellybean on top of that, and that wasn't ending any time soon. 

Betty was in so much debt she felt as though she was drowning. With so many unexpected bills in the last two years, school, and paying for her car that still needed maintenance. The debt was suffocating and she had no real job prospects as she couldn't afford to move to a bigger city without a job ready. 

Betty was proud of herself for the courage it took to make a decision that kept her life together and made her aware of how to improve the future as well. Everything felt like it had been right, and removed so much stress from their lives.

After the recovery period ended, Betty was allowed to have sex again without risk of infection. A few different excuses came up, but she soon ran out and couldn't avoid her desire. The electric level of emotions and hormones over the last few weeks fuelled her. 

Jughead cupped her face, kissing her and holding her. Betty softly moaned as he ground into her. Clothes slid off bodies as soft sounds of pleasure filled the bedroom. Betty's heart raced as her boyfriend searched for a condom. 

Breathing accelerated as Betty felt her boyfriend start trying to enter her. She was unusually nervous so it was harder than usual. He went slowly, feeling the anxiety. The tightness was overwhelming and it was hard to hold back. 

Jughead focused on not jutting his hips too hard as she relaxed to allow him to enter. It felt so good after all the waiting, but not the same as it did without the condom. He knew it would be a long time before he got that pleasure again. 

"I love you," a whisper breathed into Betty's ear. This woman who was so strong and brave. Who would bare his child some day, when they wanted it and planned it. God, what a thought. He got carried away thinking about it. 

The beautiful woman beneath him relaxed a little, shaking less and breathing in heady pants instead of stressed ones. Betty grasped his hair and bum, pulling him to her. As he came undone, she hesitated and was still a bit too nervous. She did whisper to him words that tipped him over the edge. 

"You will be the most amazing father to my baby some day."


End file.
